fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragein
Dragein is an Powerfull Demon, an user of the Omega Magic and the former adoptive elder brother of Tsuna Deagon. He is the personification of Rage and the main anti-hero of the Fanfiction Fairy Tail: Flame God. History Dragein is the biological elder brother of Saga and the adoptive elder brother of Tsuna Deagon. Like Tsuna, he and his sister were found by him and Flame, who took care of them, but didn't thought any magic to they, because Dragein didn't want to it. One day, Dragein and his adoptive family were resting peacefully on a place under trees, there, someone appears and attack them. Great massive fire were seen and the duel ended with Saga Dead, with the corpse being faded thought the flames. Tsuna, tried to fight the person but the subject took the advantage by pulling Dragein in his front, resulting on an Flame God's Bellow in his eyes, giving him his half-vision, and his final breath. Tsuna, guilted, buried his corpse and with Dragein, an flower to Saga, they deceased sister, saying that they were now in peace. One day, Dragein came out the grave, but when he came out, his eyes were different, they were full-white, without pupils. And necromancer demon appears before him, saying that he revived him into a demon because he needed his help, but the ex-human wasn't very happy. It was that time that he was enraged for the first time, is rage's screams were so high that explode the many trees in that zone, with the necromancer's death and with that, an final word was said: Tsuna Deagon. He was really mad with Tsuna's "betrayal" and he promised himself that he would kill him, to avenge his sister's death, who he thinks that Tsuna is responsible. Appearance Dragein's has twenty years and his most notable it his the rage showing on his face. He looks an man with average height, wearing an long-dark-simple jacket with an purple scarf. He has dark-red spiky-long hair with full-white eyes with two dark marks in each eye. He wears an long green yellow bracelet on his left hand and one pair of mechanical boots. He also wears a red trousers. His Scarf was given by his sister, then he never takes him out of his neck, to remember her. His bell is mechanical, like his bracelet. Personality Dragein is know for being a man without emotion. He doesn't express any kind of friendship, smiling, sense of humor, good friend by his part. The only emotion that he express is rage, uncountable rage that is consuming him little by little. He his very-cold with persons and rarely speaks with humans, instead of speeches, he kills anyone who tries to have an conversation with him, being male or female, being Adult or just a kid, he will kill without no emotion or affect towards someone. He doesn't care of what happens to other people, being them bad or good. He also don't like weak people, preferring to fight only against powerful mages. Homewever, probably Dragein care about his family, even with all of his rage, he have feelings only with his family. This can seen when he wants to kill Tsuna, because he kill his younger sister. Magic Dragein's primary magic his the Omega Magic, an ancient magic who was created only for destruction, to be use only for enraged or corrupted people. Dragein manage to learn this spell by an ancient book, drop by the dead necromancer that revived him. Attacks: Omega Blaster: Dragein's signature move. He creates an green-yellow sphere on his hand that can throw or attack the opponent's stomach. After doing contact, it will explode, doing great damage to the area and the opponent himself. Double Omega Blaster: '''Dragein concentrates his power on both of his hands. He then creates two Omega Blasters and he can perform them by differente purposes. '''Omega Armageddon: Considered to be his most dangerous ability, Dragein fly's to the sky, then he charges an Omega Blaster. After charging, he throw the attack to the opponent, smashing him to the ground. But its not over yet, with an cynical laughing, Dragein charges another powerful Omega Blaster, throwing him against the first he created. After doing contact, the attacks will blow up the area, creating great explosions and great injuries to the solo. This attack after doing, can be seen in the space, exploding great part of the planet. ---- Scarf Magic: A type of magic that grants the mage to have a enchanted and magical scarf that can be used by many purposes. Long Enforcer Scarf: The scarf extends to the point that is locked in the foe's throat, the scarf then starts to make pressure in the foe. Extend Scarf: The Scarf can extender when the mage wants to. ---- Physical Abilities: Super Strenght: Being an Demon, he portraits great super strength, using to deal against powerfull attacks. Super Durability: He possess great durability, blocking great massive-powerful attacks from is foes. Uncontrable Magic: Dragein as been possessed by Rage and thanks to it, his powers are growing even powerfull than ever. Synopsis Tenrou Island Arc Although he didn't make an appearance, Tsuna mentioned him several times, saying what would Dragein do if he was in Tsuna's position. Tsuna Deagon Arc He makes his debut appearance on this arc. He his showing slaughtering several people, while he his seen really enraged, screaming Tsuna's name several times. He made his appearance once again, this time in an city. He is seen walking out, while several people are dead by is own hands. After knowing Tsuna's location, he says: Im Coming For You. Once again, he made his appearance at Magnolia, in an forest where he meet his arch-enemy: Tsuna Deagon. Althought Tsuna tries to be reasonable with him, Dragein's rage is consuming him, so he didn't listening the Flame God Slayer, attacking him without second thoughts. Trivia - Dragein's hobbie is killing people - He desires to fight Tsuna Deagon - His favorite meal is ramen - Dragein was created by TsunaDeagonOC - The author stated that Dragein, its his most enraged OC that he ever created, also, he stated that its because of that, that Dragein is one of its favorites. Gallery The Meeting.jpg|The Meeting Finally.png|After many years, Dragein finally meets Tsuna Im coming for you.png|Dragein's ready to follow Tsuna's trail Dragein.png|Dragein's Uncountable Rage Enraged_Dragein.png|Dragein's being consumed by rage Official Page http://tsunadeagonoc.deviantart.com/ Category:Original Characters Category:Demon Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Characters